Gohan (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
Race: Half Human, Half Saiyan Aliases: Son Gohan, Golden Fighter, Great Saiyaman First Appearance: Dragon Ball Z Episode #1 Family: * Goku (Father) * Chichi (Mother) * Vedil (Wife) * Pan (Daughter) * Rohan (Son) * Hercule (Father in Law) * Goten (Brother) * Valese (Sister in Law) * Gochan (Younger Brother) * Yali (Sister in Law) * Gail (Son in Law) * Hyo (Grand Son) * Goku Jr. (Great Grand Son) * Pearl (Grand Daughter) * Gotan (Nephew) * Gochi (Niece) * Bardock (Grand Father) * Seta (Grand Mother) * Raditz (Uncle) * Ox King (Grand Father) * Ox Queen (Grand Mother) Gohan is the Eldest Son of Goku and Chichi, and the older brother to Goten and Gochan. he is also married to Vedil, and the father of Pan and Rohan. Dragon Ball Z Vegeta Saga through Garlic Jr. Saga named after Goku's adoptive parent (Grandpa Gohan), Gohan has a vast amount of hidden potential within him. as child Gohan was timid due to Chichi wanting for him to be raised to become a scholar. after being kidnapped by minions of Garlic Jr, Gohan demonstrate these powers by easily defeating him. after being kidnapped by Raditz, Gohan would demonstrate these powers again. after learning of two mor Saiyans that would appear on Earth within a year's time, Gohan was trained by Piccolo to help defend the Earth. after the defeat of Vegeta, Gohan journey to Namek with Bulma and Krillin to search for the Namekian Dragon Balls to revive everyone that died on Earth during the battle with the Saiyans. while on Namek Gohan battled against the Ginyu Force and Frieza. After the battle with Frieza, while Gohan waited for Goku to return home, he Battled Garlic jr again and manage to seal him in the Dead Zone Forever. Andriod Saga through Cell Games Saga Once the Andriod threat was revealed, Gohan trained with Goku and Piccolo for Three years. after Cell emerged, Gohan was trained by Goku in the Hyper Bobical Time Chamber to be his successor. after learning of the Cell Games, he competed after Goku gave up, and eventually was strong enough to defeat Cell. Great Saiyaman Saga through Kid Buu Saga after 7 years pass, Gohan has now become a Teenager, and is now in High School fighting crime disguised as a Super Hero. after his disgusie was revealed by Vedil, she forces him to teach her how to fly, and compete in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. Gohan also gets to see his father again as he granted one day to return to earth and compete. after a contestant is revealed as the Supreme Kai, a plot to revive a monstrous alien known as Majin Buu. after being nearly killed by Majin Buu, Gohan's hidden potential is fully awaked by the Elder Supreme Kai. after being absorbed by Majin Buu, he is eventually recused by Goku and Vegeta, by he is destroyed after Kid Buu blows up the entire planet. After being revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls, Gohan help contributes energy to Goku's Spirit Bomb. Ten years later, Gohan marries Vedil and has a Daughter named Pan. Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga 10 more years in Dragon Ball GT, Gohanis a researcher for Capsule corp. after learning about the Black Star Dragon Balls, and Goku's revertino to childhood, Gohan helps Bulma prepare a Spaceship for goku to use to search for the Black Star Balls scattered all across the Universe. Baby Saga through Super Andriod 17 Saga During the Baby Saga, Gohan is possess by Baby and becomes one of his loyal servants. after being revied by the Sacred Water, Gohan helps revive Goku's Super Saiyan 4 powers. after the defeat of Baby, Gohan helps evalcute the Earth's inhabitants to the Planet New Tuffle. after finding out that Piccolo stayed behind on the Earth to destroy the Black Star Dragon Balls, Gohan breaks down in tears as loses his mentor and friend. Shadow Dragon Saga King Proton Dragon Ball SF Generation Saga through Cobra Saga Dr. Yale Saga through Super Andriod 22 Saga 36th World Tournament Saga through Malvoc Saga Ark Saga through Ark Jr. Saga Dragon Ball GF Transfromations and Power Ups Great Ape Super Saiyan Super Saiyan 2 Ultimate Gohan Super Saiyan 3 Golden Ape Super Saiyan 4 Ultimate Super Saiyan 4 Category:Characters